Corruption
Prologue Five Years Ago “Dad I’m heading out now!” “Alright Lotus, be careful!” “Yes Dad!” A young 13 year old girl with hair as dark as the night and eyes the color of emeralds steps out of the dark house into the bright orange sun of the planet called Tregon. She drew in a deep breath of the cool brisk air. She loved the cool weather that constantly nests in the little town of Vol where she lives. Turning to the left, she hurriedly walks down the sidewalk heading in the direction of the park just outside the city limits. As she approaches the park, she slows her pace down a little to look at the trees, taking in the beauty of the golden leafed trees, glimmering ever so slightly in the sunlight. Finding the tree that she and her friend made into a secret hideout, she pauses then presses a knot in the tree making a door open in the tree and walks down the steps making sure to close the door behind her. Inside the tree house everything was in perfect order. The bookcase was perfectly stacked and resting next to the right wall, the table and chairs in order in the middle of the room, the toys and other such juvenile items in a box in the back left corner of the room. You wouldn’t have been able to tell that this was made only from scrap in the junk yard. Sitting at the computer with his headphones on at the back of the room was her best friend and boyfriend, Tueor. Lotus quietly walks up behind him and then very loudly exclaims, “Hey!” Startled, Tueor immediately sits upright and falls backwards. “Hey.” Tueor responds as he rubs the back of his head. Lotus giggles then helps Tueor up to his feet and gives him a hug. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tueor smiles, “Suuuurrree.” At sunset the two walked out hand in hand, walking back to the city. When the two reached the edge of the forest Lotus’s father stepped out in their path. “Hello Lotus. Tueor.” Her father walked up to the couple and looked at both of them first Tueor, then Lotus. Lotus looked at the ground and softly whispered back, “Hello father.” “Lotus, I told thought I told you to not be around Tueor.” Her father looked sternly at her, his gaze piercing her soul. “I thought that after what happened last time I saw you two together…am surprised you went back to him!” Lotus looked up at her father, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “What he did was an accident! You know that.” The father turned his gaze from Lotus to Tueor. “Boy, stay away from my daughter. If I catch you two together again…I’ll…I’ll make Lotus’s life a living hell.” Tueor turned his gaze towards the ground, then stepped back and let go of Lotus’s hand. Lotus quickly looked at Tueor, tears now streaming down her face. “Come on Lotus. Let’s go home.” Her father put a loving arm around his daughter and started pulling her in the direction of her home. At this Tueor looked up to see Lotus leave. Lotus took on last look at Tueor and mouthed the word, “Goodbye.” Tueor stood where he last stood and once the silhouette of Lotus and her father Tueor looked at the ground and whispered, “Goodbye.” Present Time Tueor listens to the soothing sounds of the waves as they peacefully crash onto the shore just feet from where he lies. The mist from those crashes falls onto his face and starts to slowly lull him to sleep. Just as Tueor is about to fall asleep a dark figure walks up behind him. Tueor opens an eye at the sound of the sand crunching behind him. He speaks as his eyes catches the silhouette of the hooded figure, "Hello?". The ominous figure says nothing and stands still right behind him. Suddenly in one swift move the unknown figure pulls something out of its sleeve and dumps powder on Tueor that smelled of flowers. "What the..." a sudden drowsiness overcame Tueor and in a matter of seconds he was peacefully asleep. Tueor wakes up in a small room in what looked to be a...cottage? He jumped out of the bed he was in, but in doing so his head started throbbing and his sense of direction wavered. What madness is this? Wondering how he got into this mysterious place, he tries to find his way out of this mysterious residence. Rushing to the door, Tueor opens it and steps into what he thought was going to be a hallway but when he took his first step his foot fell farther than expected and he fell down a small flight of stairs. Tueor sits for a minute and when he comes to he finds himself at the bottom of the stairs. Then he looks behind himself and sees a figure behind him. "Wha.....uh...." Tueor says groggily and gives up trying to speak. What has happened to me? ''Suddenly and swiftly Tueor was lifted off of the floor and set on a couch in a room filled with...pots? Flowers? Seeds? 'What is this place?!'' Gathering himself together Tueor looked around to see who the figure was that helped him to the couch but couldn’t find the figure anywhere. After his head finally cleared Tueor picked himself up and headed for the door that looked like it would lead him out of this establishment. As soon as he opened the door an overwhelming aroma of flowers flooded his nose. Squinting while his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun, Tueor noticed that he was surrounded by the biggest field of flowers he had ever seen. Swirling colors of yellow, red, blue, violet, and white danced in his eyes as he scanned the horizon. Utilizing his power over the wind, Tueor lifts himself from the ground and floats over the field of the flowers, not wanting to crush any of the tiny beauties under his feet. “Like them?” Tueor quickly turns around to find the cloaked figure standing on the side of the house, motioning for him to come closer. As Tueor approaches the figure, the feminine voice continues, “I planted them all myself. I wanted to make this field a place of beauty and wonder. It took ages to plant every single flower but I think it was worth it in more ways than one.” Tueor thought for a moment. “I know you might be confused,” the character said as if reading Tueors mind, “If you want to know what I mean follow me to the back of the house.” With that the character turned and walked as if it knew Tueor would follow out of curiosity, which he did. Tueor noticed that as the cloaked figure walked in the flowers, the plants seemed to separate where her feet walked as if they didn’t want her to hurt them, or as if the figure didn’t want to hurt them. “Here it is.” Pointing at the most curious flower that Tueor had ever laid his eyes one. It looked like a rose, but also not like a rose. It took the shape of one, but the colors were unlike anything Tueor had ever seen on a flower. At the bottom of the petals, near the stem, the color was white. As the petal extended out the whit slowly faded into an incredible black. Tueor studied the curiosity then looked up at the character. “What is it?” “A flower, but of much more curiosity than any other I have encountered. It had to crossbred with thousands of different.” Although Tueor couldn’t see the face of the figure he could tell that it was smiling. “What makes this flower so special?” questioned Tueor. As if it knew what he was going to ask, “The effect of the pollen.” Tueor thought for a minute but couldn’t come up with an answer. Tueor felt the figure smile. “I have to say, the flower has the most beautiful smell. Go ahead and see for yourself.” Hmm…..kind of suspicious. Tueor thought to himself as he knelt down just above the flowers, and smelled the flower. The most colorful and sweet aroma filled his nostrils, the kind of which was indescribable. Tueor bent back to his standing posture then looked at the figure. “How did y-“Suddenly a very small feeling of darkness overshadowed him. “What is that?” Tueor stammered, surprised that such a feeling could overcome him, a warrior of light. “I told you that the effects of the pollen where what I was looking for.” The figure knelt down next to the flower and carefully looked at it. “It is a unique combination of chemicals that’s most would find harmless. But when the harmless chemicals combine, it creates a most interesting effects…” The figure pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a women with hair as dark as night and eyes the color of emerald. “It causes anyone who inhales the pollen to become corrupted.” '''Corruption Present Time (The Story is now ready for others to edit. Please edit under here if you desire to become a part of this story.) In the city of Vol, the normal hustle and buslte of the average work day was taking place. Arbiter, though, stood a distance from the rest of the crowd, scanning the people with his intense golden eyes. Jeniyus sat at a small bench in a small park that was relatively close to her house. She had selected a supervillain to fight, now she just had to wait for him to make a move. A character in a black cloak smoothly walked in the shuffling crowds in the city of Vol. Looking for something. Checking every nook and cranny that it passed. Upon seeing the figure, Arbiter raised an eyebrow, glaring at him in suspicion. Hidden in the constantly shifting crowd, he did not take his eyes off of the cloaked man. Suddenly the cloaked figure went into an ally and dissapeared from Arbiters sight. Arbiter closes his eyes; in his mind, he can "see" the souls of all people surrounding him, including the cloaked figure. Something seemed familiar about him to Arbiter, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, one soul diassapears from what Arbiter "sees", and it wasnt the one of the cloaked figure. A shadow pools next to Arbiter, and a figure rose from the darkness. "Hey, Arbiter! Long time, no see." Tulwar said with a smirk, as his black siloette faded away. "I was just popping around, chasing some bounties, and I saw you sneaking around. What brings you here?" {C {C}(Yay, the wiki works wonderfully on my Kindle!) "Nothing in particular brought me here, yet I sense something dangerous and uncomfortably familiar." Arbiter responds. "I can't put a finger on exactly what it is, though..." The cloaked figure returns into view this time with a giant bag slung over his shoulders. It quickly made its way from the city and into the forest close by. "It could just be my presense... I see nothing odd around here." Tulwar said, noting the cloaked figure. "Besides that amature bounty hunter that was over there..." "...that cloaked figure? That is the one I was speaking of." "Yes... that cloaked figure." Tulwar confirmed. Quick flashes of his first few bounties flew through his mind, but he quickly suppressed them. "Definately an amature, too. A good hunter would know that a black cloak would make them stand out in a crowd, and that carrying a body bag would attract even more attention. I'm actually surprised that he was able to make the hit... the bounty would of noticed him a mile away." "...Unless he's both powerful and arrogant." Arbiter responded. "Still, there is something disturbingly familiar about him. I even tried reading his mind, but I found myself... blocked, by something..." "Odd... Sounds interesting though." Tulwar said with a smirk. "I can push back my 'appointment' until later. My bounty isn't going anywhere soon." his shadow flickered, then latched onto Arbiter's shadow as well. "Let's go check this out." Their shadows opened and the the two fell into them. They landed softly in the forest that the cloaked figure had ran to. "...I could've simply teleported us here." Arbiter said. "Forgive me, but shadow-traveling is so... crude." "You're just jealous 'cause it's cooler." Tulwar joked. "Oh, I'm not much a nature person. I can't track here... that's Viro's domain. Could you do you just do your soul-seach-eye thing so we can get a lead on this guy?" (wait! We left Jeniyus! Quick... *adjusts voice to sound like a creepy cult person* Join us!) Friscoal 03:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (*cough*) "No need for that." The hooded figure stpped into view but this time he didnt have the bag on his back. "What brings you two here?" Arbiter eyed the figure over for a moment. "Ha. You're the last person I would've expected... Tueor." The figure throws his hood back and revealed its face. "Very good Arbiter. You were always insightful." Tulwar started laughing, as if this was some kind of joke. "Really? Tueor, you were the last one I'd expect to join in on my profession..." His face then got serious. "Explain youself." "Theres no need or time for that Im afraid. Bye." With that Tueor starts walking off in the other direction. "Wait." Arbiter commanded. Tulwar's shadow shot out from under him and distorted to create a perimeter around the three figures. It then took physical form and grew upwards, forming a black wall. Tueor turns around. "What? Your going to stop me from harmlessly walking away? What did I do to deserve this?" "There is something wrong with you. A shadow over your heart. What happened to you?" Arbiter asked. "Nothing. Im just, feeling the stress of life right now. The world is not as it seems you know." Tueor smiles at the two. "It seems like you think I have done somthing wrong?" A portal opens in the air, and Jeniyus falls into the forest, yelling in fright. Slowly, in pain, she gets up. "Oww...my teleportation powers are terrible...I was only trying to teleport to Metrinos's backside to deliver a hit. Now where am I?" She looks around. Arbiter continues speaking to Tueor despite the newcomer; "I won't ignore the possibility... but I would like to know what happened to you." Tueor frowns. "Nothing that you should know about." With that Tueor turns around and strechs out his arm. No sooner had he done this than a door of Darkness opened up before everyones eyes. "Bye." Tueor says and with that he walks into the portal and is gone. Arbiter sighs. "I always thought he was an arrogant little bastard... but this is too far. I'll get to the center of this... I'll find this darkness affecting him and crush it." Tulwar's shadow evaporated and reformed beneath him. "I was not expecting a 'warrior of light' to use my element..." He turned to face Jeniyus. "And where did you come from? We kind of were in the middle of something..." A sad countenance comes over Jeniyus's face. "My faulty teleportation powers brought me here by accident." She looks in the direction that Tueor disappeared. "But that guy is a supervillain. So, I'm going to follow him." Jeniyus swung her sword, which opened another portal. "I hope this works," she said, bitterly. She ran into the portal, which closed up behind her. ---- Tuoer walks up to the girl and drops the bag in front of her. "Here is the person you asked me to assasinate." The girl smiles, "Thank you Tueor. And as promised, here is your reward." She throws him a small bag of gold. "Now, time for you next mission...." ---- Tueor walks in broad daylight to an abandond city. He searchs in every house. "He has got to be here somewhere.." Just then Tueor saw who he was looking for. Sound asleep was a small time hero. Silently and swiftly Tueor takes a kunai of ice and thrusts it into the mans heart. Quickly and painlessly the hero died. As Tueor did this he felt a little pain in his heart about what he had just done, but the pain quickly subsided. "...I never thought you'd be one for cold-blooded murder." Arbiter says dangerously, literally walking out of the shadows. A blue portal appears, and out steps Jeniyus. Seeing Tueor, she half-smiled, and said, "It worked this time." Then, she glared, and held her sword up. Tulwar retracted the shadow he and Arbiter had hidden in. The black mass then shot at the recently killed person, portaling it away. "I'll take that..." he said with a growl. "This isn't like you at all. Now tell us what the hell is happening to you. Oh, and just so you know, even though we're friends, I will not hesitate to kill you." A magnum shone at Tueor, and Tulwar clicked the safety off.. "Easy, Tulwar." Arbiter said. "Killing isn't necessary." Tulwar chuckled. "It is if he's going to stay like this." But after a moment, he sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to let him just walk away again." he lowered his pistol slightly, and shot Tueor in the leg. "See... non-lethal." he said calmly, putting away his gun. The bullet shot at Tueors leg entered the shadows and reapeared and hit Tulwar in the back of the leg. "I thought you would try something like that. And give me the body. I need it." Tulwar acted likewise as Tueor, and portaled the bullet away from himself. "Tell us why." Arbiter said. "And we may consider returning it." Tulwar raised an eyebrow at Arbiter. Consider being the operative word... "Hmph. My business is none of your concern. You should know better than to snoop in peoples business." "...I'd prefer not to be lectured by one with much less experience than I." Arbiter said dangerously. "This is your last chance to tell us what happened to you and who you're working for, before we resort to violence." Tueor laughs. "Your going to hurt me now are you? As far as I know, nothing really happened to me. I just smelled a flower. But now..." Tueor holds his hand out. "the body please." "No." Tulwar said with a smirk. "First... what would you say about us returning you to normal?" Arbiter questioned enigmatically. "Normal? I dont know what you are talking about. Now, give me the body. I am growing impatient" Jeniyus looks at the body bag, then, returns her gaze to Tueor. "Who is he? Who did you kill? And why?" (the body bag is gone...) -friscoal "Who is he? A hero of no concern." {C}A crackling ball of energy forms in Arbiter's hand. "This has gone on long enough." Arbiter said. "I can sense that you've been corrupted by some darkness. Our only option now is to pound it out of you." "Good luck Arbiter. You'll find that I am much stronger than I used to be." Tueor smiles and enters a fighting stance. "You move first." "I don't want to kill him... Jeniyus, I don't know... Tulwar will... this isn't some god, either, it's only Tueor... I have to hold back..."'' Arbiter then glares at Tueor. "I'll try not to kill you, but be warned; I've never held back my powers like this before."' "Im flattered that you care so much for me Arbiter, I thought that I was just a arrogant litte @$#%$." "That you are." Arbiter said. "Unfortunately, I owe Tueor a debt. And as far as I can tell, you're not Tueor. You are simply a rotting, corrupted mind within Tueor's body." "Hm, how observent of you to notice Arbiter. I may not think the same, but I still am who you despise and tolerate." "If I despised Tueor, I wouldn't want him back- debt or no debt." Tueor smiles. "I didnt know that you were that kind of person Arbiter." "...don't patronize me." Arbiter said. "Let's go- standing here talking is getting us nowhere." Arbiter releases the crackling ball of energy which blows the building apart. Jeniyus yells in fright at the destructive force. Tulwar distends his shadow to cover himself and Jeniyus from the falling debris. After the building is still and in shambles he retracts the darkness. When the dust dies down Arbiter finds a sword tip touching his back. "You always were strong weren't you Arbiter?" Arbiter frowns. "You were always so arrogant. I expected more from you, old friend." A hand grabs Tueor from behind and hurls him a distance and into the ground; the Arbiter fades, having merely been an illusion- the real Arbiter was the one who had thrown him. "I expected something like that." Tueor picks himself up and dusts himself off. "Your always up to your old tricks. I have fought you many times and every time was a failure. Today, that will not happen." Tueor calms himself down and slows down his heartrate. Jeniyus runs towards Tueor, attempting to ram him. Tueor steps to the side and jumps back away from Jeniyus. "I really dont like to hit girls..." Jeniyus half-smiled, and said, "Well, that's a relief! But I still have to fight you." She swung her sword, unleashing a blue wave of psychic energy at Tueor. Tueor jumps in the air to avoid the attack, using the wind to help lift him. Once he landed back on the ground Tueor cause a prison of ice to surround Jeniyus. Jeniyus gripped the bars. "Crap..." Arbiter shatters the cage with his sword and faces Tueor. Tueor smiles. "Well now, the real fight begins." Chapter Two: The Growth of a Villain Tueor launches two balls of gale force wind at Arbiter and Jeniyus. Jeniyus raises a psychic barrier around herself and Arbiter. Arbiter uses his own telekinesis to multiply the power of the barrier. Tulwar shadow rises and covers his body. "Clever." As soon as the barrier was down Tueor's face was in Jeniyus's. Tueor smiles, "Hello." And with that he kicks Jeniyus and sends her back. Jeniyus yells as she flies backwards and lands on her back. Slowly, she gets back up, and looks at Tueor with eyes of pain. Tueor flinchs in pain as well. "Gah!" He falls on the floor for a moment then the pain stops and he returns back to normal. He stands an looks at the two. "It hasn't developed as much as I would have hoped." Tueor frowns. Jeniyus holds her stomach. "What are you talking about?" "Don't expect mercy." Arbiter said, throwing a kick at the now-open Tueor that could shatter concrete. Tueor steps to the side and stabs Arbiters leg with the Ice Kunai he killed the hero with. "I mean the corruption buisness. I shouldnt have felt anything when I hurt you. Yet, the inner battle within me caused me to feel pain when I hurt you." Arbiter quickly phazes his body and the ice kunai shatters against his leg after tearing through his pant-leg. "That answers a lot. What you just said." Arbiter says, before using his psychic power to invade Tueor's mind. (Beware- Arbiter is a deadly and powerful psychic, but there are ways to avoid his mind attacks) Tueor glares at Arbiter. "Dont even think about it." He says and with that puts up an impenetrable force around his mind using the darkness as a tool to help. Arbiter hurls an attack at Tueor's mind in the form of blinding, scorching light. The darkness around Tueor mind absorbs the light that Arbiter thrust at it. "I will not let you see into my mind." Tueor states then he throws another Ice kunai at Arbiter. The pure psychic force being emanated from Arbiter is so powerful that Tueor's kunai dissolves less than a second after being thrown. "Idiot!" Arbiter lashes out, each word punctuating a powerful blow against Tueor's psyche, "I don't want to see into your mind; I want to crush this dark parasite that's infected your thoughts!" Tueor then lets the barrier down. "Go on ahead. It wont work." Faster than lightning, Arbiter analyzes Tueor's mind, but is unable to locate the source of the darkness. Arbiter's focus returns to the battlefield. "...I see this parasite isn't in your mind." Arbiter said. "It could be clinging to his soul..." Tulwar said, somewhat from experience. "...either that or he's possessed." Arbiter responded. "That too, but I don't sense any spirits..." Tulwar said. "I have an idea... if his control over shadows is anything like mine..." With a curious look on his face he dashed forward toward Tueor, shooting shots of dark energy at him while he ran. Jeniyus summons her sword again, and thought, "It caused him pain when he harmed me? Maybe the corruption he's undergoing can be halted." Tuoer calld a barrier of darkness to absorb the shots that Tulwar threw. "If you wish to know what is wrong with me, I will tell you. If you think you really want to. But, the corruption process is almost done and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Jeniyus becomes surrounded in a blue light, and she charge towards Tueor. Tueor holds his hands out and catchs Jeniyus. The then holds her up in the air with one hand and drops her. Jeniyus lands hard on her feet, and emits a psychic blast that spreads out in all directions. Tueor being so close get hit by the blast and flies back. "Gah!" He says as he lands on his back. He Picks himself up and looks back at the group. His expressiong went from one of smugness to one of anger. "Now I'm mad." Darkness literally starts leaking out of Tueor as his strength sky rockets. "Just give me what I want, or else..." Jeniyus holds out her sword, not sure what to expect. She starts to move towards Tulwar and Arbiter, hoping to stand with them as one unit. "So, will you!?" Tueor asks. "Will you give me what I want?" After no response from any of the others Tueor charges. Right before Tueor hit Arbiter the darkness swallowed him up. When the group looked around they was a young woman no older than 18 standing just a short distance away from them. Jeniyus glares at the new person. "Who are you? And where did Tueor go?" "Me? I am a woman of no concern." She responds. She walks up to the group. "Now, why are you interfering with his work?" Jeniyus steps in front of the group, and demands, "We want to know why he killed this man! Are you involved?!" "...I highly doubt that you are of no concern." Arbiter said. "But perhaps if you tell us what you know about his work, perhaps we might tell you why we are interfering." "Heh." The female says, "Well, it was his idea. And mine as well. He goes of an kills heros, his resoning being to prevent them from try to fix a planet that can't be fixed. There is evil, and no hero can change that. My reasons are...more dynamic." "To stop them from fixing an unfixable planet?" Jeniyus questions. "That doesn't make any sense! He doesn't have to kill them!" "His thought process is still developing, it has to reform as of right now...I know people like you couldn't understand that." The female scoffs. Arbiter thinks for a moment. "...Tell me, what is he to you? What would you do if I... decided to kill him?" The female turns to Arbiter, "I wouldnt be suprised if you did. But to me he is nothing more than a pawn. If you kill him ill be one step back, but you cant stop what Im trying to do. Confused? I know...poor Arbiter." Jeniyus's glare deepened. "What are you trying to do?" "...or how about I simply kill you?" Arbiter threatens. He opens his palm and a miniature sun forms in his hand. The female remained unphased. "I know of you power Arbiter. I know you can kill me. But why? You dont even know what Im trying to do?" Then she turns to Jeniyus. "And If I told you what I was trying to do, then wouldnt you just find a way to stop me. Im not into monolouging." "But you already have such a good start..." Tulwar smirked. "...would it matter what you are trying to do if you were dead?" Arbiter said. "I can sense that your intentions are... questionable." Jeniyus rests her sword's blade on her shoulder. "I think we should just bring you down now..." The girl frowns. "Well, im not much of a fighter. You two definately have an advantage over me." "Then speak." Tulwar said patiently to the girl. "You wouldn't of come here if you didn't want to say anything. Why are you here?" "All I wanted to do was tell you to not interfere." The female says. Tulwar calmly walked up to the girl and looked her straight in the eye. "Now tell me... What would be the fun in that?" Category:Story Category:M-NUva Category:Fantasy Category:Dark